1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory controller. More specifically, the present invention relates to a memory controller suitably applied to a method that, in response to a data write request from a processor, prevents overlapping data from being written into a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing such as pixel interpolation, color conversion, contour correction, and filtering is performed on captured images output from a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor and the like, to improve the image quality. To perform such image processing at a high speed, a dedicated hardware such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) is used.
To change specification of image processing with ease without changing the circuit configuration, there is a method of performing image processing by using software that operates on a single instruction multiple data (SIMD) processor. In the technology disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-21645.
However, in the method of performing image processing on a conventional processor, an input image read from a memory region A is transferred to the processor, and an output image that is obtained by processing the input image by the processor is stored in a memory region B as it is. Accordingly, even if a portion overlapping with pixel data of the input image is included in pixel data of the output image, such overlapping pixel data is also stored in the memory region B. Because the amount of memory to store therein the entire input image and the entire output image is required, thereby increasing the amount of memory.